


AAAE（编号九）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 非典型抹布文学预警！（其实我也不知道什么是抹布，我觉得是轮加玩坏）不能接受者慎入！24岁的盲女艾莎 X 20岁的大学生安娜 X 18岁的高中生昂娜 X 15岁的初中生阿娜
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> 不标记就不会怀孕。不发情就没有信息素。

“艾莎……姐姐……”妹妹的低语混合着燥热的喘息在耳边响起。

“不要……阿娜，你冷静一点！”艾莎惊恐地推搡着身上的人，却碍于熟睡的父母不敢大声呵斥。

阿娜是她三个妹妹里年纪最小的一个，最喜欢黏着她，已经十五岁的人了，还老是当她的跟屁虫。艾莎不止一次和妹妹说过，自己虽然先天性失明，但这可是住了二十四年的家，况且她还是文学创作者，足不出户，就算有什么困难，也有导盲犬巧克力饼干陪着，实在没什么好照顾的。

“可是我担心艾莎嘛！我不会落下学习的！”阿娜却总是理直气壮地回答道。谁能拒绝这样一个乖巧贴心的小天使呢？艾莎只能无奈一笑，给妹妹一个抚慰的拥抱。

可是今天一切都变了。

当半夜被妹妹的敲门声惊醒，她还天真地以为不过是又一次与妹妹的深夜谈天——作为家里的长女，她向来对妹妹呵护有加，加上细腻与博学，妹妹们有了烦心事都爱找她聊天排解。可惜随着妹妹们一个个分化成alpha，还这样半夜来找她的就只剩下最小的阿娜了。 

可当她打开门，门外不是抱着枕头的乖巧的少女，也没有她想象中可怜巴巴的卖萌撒娇，门外人还不待门完全打开便粗暴地挤开门钻了进来，接着沉默而迅速地反手关上了门。

apha的浓烈又躁动的气息扑面而来，勾动着omega沉睡的情欲。艾莎后退几步，漆黑的世界里只能听到alpha喘息与摸索的动静，她下意识想喊，却被猛地扑倒在床上。

“是我……”阿娜毫无章法的吻落了下来，含含糊糊地说着。

艾莎立刻意识到发生了什么——毫无疑问，她最小的妹妹也分化成了alpha，而且正处于分化时期的发情热。

这一点也不难解决，一管最小剂量的alpha抑制剂就能让她恢复正常。家里有两个alpha，这种常备药品敲敲隔壁的门就能拿到。可是身上的人紧紧压着她，omega天生的体能弱势在此刻展露无疑。

发情的alpha痴迷地吮吸着纤细的脖颈，在上面印上红梅，手也不老实地揉捏着胸前的绵软。真丝睡衣根本起不到任何保护作用，乳尖在爱抚与信息素的刺激下立了起来。

在这种情况下，任何一个omega都该大声呼救了。可是艾莎犹豫了。父亲守礼重矩到几乎古板，要是被他知道阿娜半夜跑进长姐房间里胡闹，一定会暴跳如雷地请家法。一想到那可怕的场景，她的心一阵紧缩。

Alpha的第一次发热不严重，是完全可以靠自制力忍下来的，不至于完全失去理智。她一边护着自己后脖颈上的腺体，一边呼唤妹妹的名字，希望能让妹妹清醒过来。

“好难受……摸摸它……艾莎你摸摸它……”阿娜带着哭腔向最信任的姐姐求助，慌乱地抓住艾莎的手往睡裙下摸。大而热的东西硬挺着，微凉的手指碰上的地方可以感受到轻微的血管跳动。

艾莎呆了一下，随即反应过来是什么东西，脸顿时烧的通红。她忙不迭要收回手，却被阿娜牢牢抓住，灼热的腺体在细腻的手心上摩擦，快感让alpha忍不住发出了满意的叹息。

不能在这样下去了，越来越浓的信息素已经唤醒了omage的本能，腿间已经开始微湿。再这样下去，她一定会被动发情的。

艾莎拼命挣扎起来，被紧紧抓住的手跟着动了起来，刚刚发育完成的腺体敏感得要命，加上主人毫无经验，居然被摩擦了几下就射了出来。乳白色的液体射了艾莎一手，又顺着手滴在了玫紫色的睡衣上。

得到满足的腺体软了下去。艾莎只觉得房间内信息素的浓度几乎几何倍数上涨，刺激得她腰微软。手被松开了，阿娜惊慌失措地道歉，声音里带着颤抖的哭腔。

“你……先去把排气阀打开……”艾莎无暇关注一手的粘腻，向清醒过来的妹妹提醒道。她感觉自己的自制力已经快到了极限。再不关闭排气阀，事情将走向无法挽回的地步。

“好！”阿娜说着，慌慌张张从姐姐身上爬起来。她刚刚走到门边，门却突然打开了。新的信息素从门口传了过来，在房间里肆意扩散。alpha与alpha的信息素激烈而凶狠地碰撞着，让已经处于发情边缘的omega愈发恐惧。

“好玩的事怎么不带上我呢？我的亲爱的妹妹？”轻快的声音响起，是今年刚刚成年的昂娜。

“你们怎么……”阿娜看着走进来的两人，被惊得呆站在原地，只觉得大脑一片混乱。

“把门关上。”略低沉的声音作出指示，是最年长的妹妹安娜。她看着长姐玫紫色衣裙上刺眼的白色，绿色的眼睛里显出了怒色，却又在渐渐浓郁起来的omega信息素中无法克制地露出了欲火。她情不自禁大步走向那慌张地把自己埋进松软被子里的omega，年长alpha的信息素轻而易举地把少年alpha的气息压制了下去，她大力推开挡在面前的妹妹，怜惜地把长姐搂进怀里，顺着被蹂躏得微乱的白金色发丝轻抚。

她怀里的omega挣扎着，那双清澈美丽却没有焦距的蓝眼睛哀求地“看”着她：“安娜，不要接近我……”

“艾莎还没有明白吗？我们来到这里，可不是为了打个招呼就走啊……”安娜迷恋地埋在姐姐的颈窝处，修长的双手灵活地掀开玫紫色地睡裙，在omega背部雪白细腻的肌肤上一寸寸抚过。

“我和安娜可是早就商量好今晚来的，没想到让那个小鬼捷足先得了。”昂娜一边走一边脱衣服，不满地抱怨着，“姐姐是要离开我们吗？下午看那个鬓角男的目光真叫人嫉妒。姐姐可是只属于我们的……”

“他只是……爸爸公司的职员……”艾莎感受着昂娜的身体从背后靠了过来，裸露在外的皮肤清晰地感知着另一具身体的温度，陌生的感觉让她又惊又惧地颤抖着。安娜吻了上来，把接下来所有的辩解都吞吃入腹。

“为什么要让一个职员来家里，我们聪明的姐姐能不知道吗？阿娜都被刺激得提前分化了呢！”昂娜的手把玩着omega还没有软下去的嫣红乳尖，把不怀好意的灼热吐息喷洒在怀中人敏感的耳边。那娇艳的红色立即从耳尖烧到了白玉似的耳垂。

“我、我……”被二姐推倒在地的阿娜着急地想要辩解，可仅仅吐出第一个字就卡住了。我没有对艾莎有那种想法吗？可是为什么，看着她被两个姐姐抱在怀里亵玩，听着耳边啧啧的水声，心里却会燃起无法忽视的欲望和难以克制的酸涩嫉妒呢……

“一发情就跑到艾莎房间来，却还想说自己没有想法？果然还是小孩子呢。”昂娜嘲笑着，手上的动作却毫不含糊，她细细地亲吻着怀里人纤细的脖颈，在阿娜落下的吻痕上覆盖上自己的标记。腺体周围被亲吻的恐惧激得艾莎剧烈挣扎着，可在快感的作用下，已然被引入发情期的身体最终还是水一样融化在了昂娜怀中。

“不加入就滚出去。”安娜终于松开了姐姐的唇，被凶狠的alpha吮吸得又红又肿的唇上闪着诱人的水光，喘息从那微张的红唇内不断吐出，撩拨着在场每一位alpha的神经。安娜毫不犹豫地把那被玫紫色的睡裙脱下，嫌弃地把这沾上了其他alpha气味的布料丢到床下。她把瘫软在昂娜怀里的omega抱了起来，不顾她断断续续的劝阻把人放倒了床上。昂娜不乐意地吐了吐舌头，却碍于那强势的信息素不敢反抗，只能老老实实爬到了床尾。

艾莎无机质的蓝眼睛里满是泪水，白金色的长发铺散在床上。她赤裸无助地躺在上面，烧红的眼角看起来诱人无比。红肿的双唇好不容易得到了自由，她带着哭腔哀求着两个妹妹：“不行……我们是亲姐妹啊……”

“艾莎哭得我都心疼了呢。”昂娜怜惜地用指腹擦去姐姐满脸的泪痕，“可是我已经再也忍不下去了呢，姐姐。”

硬挺的腺体被毫不留情地塞进了那不断开合的嘴里，另一根更粗大的则凶狠的冲进了omega腿间的花穴。那花穴在不断的挑拨与发情期的双重作用下已经湿透了，可从未被闯入过的地方被粗大异物强硬撑开的感觉还是带来了无法忽视的疼痛。

没有焦距的蓝眸瞪大，生理泪水顺着烧红的眼角滑落。艾莎挣扎着，可所有呻吟与悲鸣都被亲生妹妹的腺体堵在了嘴里。她徒劳地吞咽着，柔软的舌头在腺体敏感表面上舔舐的感觉让昂娜舒服地长舒了一口气。

在眼前的黑暗中，格外敏锐的感官尽职尽责地捕捉着一切。交合的水声，肉体的碰撞，妹妹们饱含情欲的喘息，在体内粗大腺体上血管的跳动，柔软穴肉徒劳的紧缩，口中不断进出的腺体带来的作呕感……理智悲鸣哀嚎，omega的本能却欢欣鼓舞，被粗大强行入侵的疼痛迅速地转变为快感，穴肉从最开始的抗拒变为挽留的吮吸，胸前绵软的乳肉在撞击中晃动着，快感中夹杂着被忽视的空虚。

“我不要走……”阿娜小声的嘟囔响起，她跪坐在姐姐身侧，低下头去亲吻那肿胀的乳尖。她新奇地揉捏着绵软的乳峰，看着自己的手陷在雪白的乳肉中，那是和隔着睡裙截然不同的触感。她无师自通地用虎牙轻咬那乳尖，又用灵活的舌尖安抚撩拨，激起了omega更剧烈的颤抖。

被自己的妹妹——整整三个——强暴，背德的罪恶，失职的自责混合着强烈的快感刺激着omega一片混乱的大脑。她紧紧抓着身下的床单，试图在迷乱中挣扎出一分理智，却在愈发强烈的快感中更加昏沉。她甚至有种自己听到了狗叫声的错觉——

不，也许不是错觉。她惊恐地听着门口传来的犬吠声，混杂着清晰无比的挠门声与喘息声，疲软的身体在恐惧中奇迹般又有了力量，她挣扎了起来。

“不用担心，姐姐。”昂娜喘着气安抚道，“为了保险期间，我们给爸爸妈妈的饮料里加了足量的安眠药——你知道的，安娜手头这种东西可多了。”说着，她一阵加速，终于在姐姐嘴里释放出来。

尽管昂娜已经尽可能快的把腺体抽了出来，可猝不及防的艾莎还是被呛地一阵咳嗽。大量白色的液体随着腺体的抽出射在了omega的脸上，甚至粘上了白金色的发丝。腺体根部的结徒劳的膨胀着，昂娜随手拎起被子的一角给姐姐擦了擦脸：“晚生两年真让人不爽，不过姐姐这样子也很让人满意呢！”

艾莎咳嗽着，粘稠的液体那一瞬间爆发出的浓郁信息素让她本就被迫发情了的身体更加酥软。柔软的穴肉下意识更加卖力地吮吸着仍在不断进出的粗大腺体，安娜猛地倒吸了一口凉气，腺体更加凶猛地捣入又湿又软的花穴内。接着结膨胀起来，撑得穴口微疼，灼热的液体凶猛地喷洒进娇嫩的花心。她被自己的亲妹妹内射了，她绝望地想着——而且是没戴套那种。安娜俯身把她抱进了怀里，姿势的变动带动了腺体，她不由得闷哼了一声。精液仍一股接着一股喷出来，被结牢牢堵在了肚子里，又热又涨的感觉刺激地她不断喘息。

“小饼干来了！”昂娜爬下床，打开门让不断挠门的导盲犬进来。她亲昵地挠了挠金毛的下巴，引得毛绒绒的狗尾巴兴奋地狂甩着。

“艾莎，它在看着你呢~”昂娜轻快地调笑着。艾莎瑟缩了一下。一想到自己被安娜抱在怀里，妹妹粗大的腺体还埋在她体内射出液体，而她的脸上、发上还有未擦净的昂娜留下的精液——尽管饼干只是一只什么也不懂的导盲犬，羞耻还是迅速淹没了她。

“放轻松点艾莎，我快被夹断了……”安娜无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍姐姐又翘又弹的臀。艾莎的脸烧得通红，羞得把脸埋进了妹妹颈窝。

“别这样嘛，艾莎。你不理它，饼干会很失落的。你说对不对，小家伙？”饼干听懂了似的小声“汪”了一声。昂娜坏笑着拉过姐姐的手放在饼干毛茸茸的背上。

“昂娜！”安娜皱眉叫到，小心地把软下去的腺体抽了出来。红嫩的穴口开合着吐出大量白色液体，滴落在了白色的床单上。

“诶呀，我就是开个玩笑嘛……”空气中alpha的信息素对峙着，最终还是年长alpha更胜一筹。最小的阿娜看了看剑拔弩张的两位姐姐，不由得有些害怕地瑟缩了一下。

“所以说，晚生两年就是可恶啊……”昂娜不满地嘟囔道，接着把怒火扫向了一旁的阿娜：“未成年的小鬼，快回去睡你的觉吧，免得长-不-高。”

“可是我……”阿娜万万没想到姐姐之间的战火还会烧到自己身上，她看了看腿间还精神着的腺体，不由急了。可是争辩的话才说到一半，就被安娜打断了。

“带着饼干出去吧，也差不多到了你的睡觉时间了。”

阿娜委屈地撇了撇嘴，恋恋不舍地看着仍在余韵中失神的omega。火热的目光在omega被情欲染得微粉的肌肤上一寸寸扫过——尤其那被硬挺起来的嫣红乳尖，自己舔弄的痕迹还未干透，那水迹在灯光下微微发亮，衬得乳尖几乎像红宝石一样美丽。

安娜不爽地啧声，把怀中人按向自己。浑圆的乳峰被紧紧压在另一对上，一时只能看到莹润的雪白，嫣红的乳尖隐没了在其中。阿娜急忙收回目光，转头安抚懵懂的导盲犬。

“别哭丧着个脸了，等安娜走了，我们俩，嗯？”昂娜把饼干交到妹妹手上，小声在她耳边低语道。

阿娜的眼神亮了起来，她按耐内心的喜悦，向三姐点点头，接着开开心心地牵着饼干出了门。门刚合上，安娜投过来了一个警告的目光。

“她也不小了，我在她那个年纪早就开始做和艾莎有关的春梦了——”她注意到艾莎瑟缩了一下，把自己更深地埋进了安娜怀里。于是她不怀好意地笑了笑，放肆地抚上姐姐裸露在外的背，感受着手下愈发剧烈的颤抖：“艾莎要听吗？梦里可就我一个哦，才没有这两个讨人厌的alpha。当然，梦里的艾莎可要主动多了呢……”

“别磨蹭了，你们倒是有空，我可明天就要开学。”安娜打断了妹妹的喋喋不休。

“没情趣的老古董……”昂娜嘴上小声嫌弃着，手上动作倒是诚实。她把埋在年长alpha怀里的omega捞出来，小心翼翼地搂进了自己怀里。恢复了一点力气的omega下意识地挣扎起来，却被搂地更紧。

昂娜抱着艾莎半躺下来，扯过枕头——贪婪地把脸埋在上面吸了一口——接着垫在了背后。她扶着omega纤细地几乎能折断的腰，把人抬起一点，接着把已经重新硬起来的腺体送进了omega水润的花穴内。

借着之前那位alpha留下的体液，腺体几乎称得上是长驱直入，在体位的加成下更是冲到了前所未有的深度。又快又深的插入让艾莎有种被贯穿的错觉，她撑着妹妹的胸口勉力抬起身，雪白纤细的脖颈向后仰，喉咙里溢出无法克制的悲鸣。那背反弓着，弯出了极其诱人的曲线。昂娜掐住姐姐的腰，抬起omega的身体又松开手让她重重落下，肉体之间拍打的声音再次响了起来。

信息素愈发浓郁，安娜的手覆上那不断起伏的背，一路下滑捏上了那挺翘的臀部。饱满的臀肉奶油似地从指缝溢出，可那手却仅仅是漫不经心地捏了捏，接着掰开了它们，露出了其中真正的目标。修长的手指点上粉嫩的小花，安娜试探着往里探了探。

“不……那里……”艾莎察觉到妹妹的意图，不由地惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“没什么不行的……”昂娜喘息着回道，松开了扶在姐姐腰上的手，转而捧住了omega的脸，热烈地与她亲吻，霸道地把omega未完的拒绝通通堵住。艾莎感受着身后那手指愈发放肆，却被牢牢禁锢住动弹不得。又惊又慌的穴肉剧烈收缩着，夹得昂娜头皮一麻差点射了出来。

随着手指的深入，怀中人愈发紧张，昂娜一边含含糊糊地安慰着姐姐，一边爱不释手地抚摸着omega光洁如玉的背部，试图缓解她的紧张：“放松点……会很舒服的，嗯？”

本就因情欲而气短的omega半阖着没有焦距的蓝色眼睛，被这个又深又长的吻烧红了眼角，加上那晶莹的泪珠，看上去勾人无比。昂娜松开几乎要缺氧的姐姐，不顾牵出的暧昧银丝，而是从床头的衣架上取过黑色的丝巾，随手折了几折，撩起姐姐白金色的长发蒙上了那双眼。

“昂、昂娜？”艾莎下意识想去摘那丝巾。自己天生目盲，加这样一条丝巾意义何在她再清楚不过，可被情欲浸透了的身体竟虚软得连手都抬不起来。昂娜难得地沉默了一下。今晚，她一直用喋喋不休来掩盖内心的恐惧与愧疚，可是这一刻，看着往日温柔而知性的长姐用这双虽然天生不能视物，却是最纯澈剔透的蓝眼睛茫然而失措“看”着自己，无法忽视的负罪感和自责不由涌上心头。

“对不起，艾莎……”她轻声喃喃道，把omega更紧地压进自己怀里：“可是，你不该动离开我们的念头……”

在艾莎身后，修长的指节被缓缓吞没，紧致的后穴渐渐变得松软。安娜敏锐地感知到空气中低落下去的信息素，手下动作微微一顿，接着若无其事地继续摁入了第二根手指继续小心翼翼地扩张着。作为父亲指定的继承人，她从小就被教育，想要什么就该自己去拿，拼尽全力地去拿，甚至可以不择手段。

“只要你表现出一丝心慈手软，甚至仅仅是犹豫，那些魑魅魍魉就会扑上来，夺走你想要的珍宝。”父亲的话语回响在耳边，安娜眉间狼一样的凶意一闪而过。她一点也不后悔今天来到了这里，她只悔自己过去太心软，没有早一点下手，让那个鬓角男看到了自己私藏的珍宝。想到那个男性alpha眼底的惊艳，妒火与怒意疯狂涌了上来。她极力克制着自己，手下力度不变，仍然缓慢地扩张着娇嫩的后穴。

在漫长地似乎没有尽头的扩张中，被强制发情的omega率先败下阵来。纤细的腰肢小幅度摆动着，不满的腺体恶狠狠地咬着那根已经不动很久了的腺体。后穴愈发明显的饱胀与花穴的欲求不满形成了鲜明的对比，巨大的落差感让发情期格外脆弱的omega难以抑制地啜泣，委屈的泪珠很快打湿了黑色的丝巾：“呜……动、动一动……”

毫无经验的alpha心疼地吻上被打湿的地方，双手在omega的脖子、背部、腰部不断安抚，却在更多地方点起了欲火。被看着眼前人哭泣的焦虑和难以克制的欲望不断冲击着，昂娜只觉得自己要疯了。她勉力克制着，额角不知何时已经布满了豆大的汗珠，双手逐渐失了控制，在雪白的肌肤上留下了微红的指印和掐痕。可情迷意乱的omega不仅不觉得疼痛，反而从中得到了快感，信息素完全失控地逸散开来。重一点……再重一点……她下意识喃喃道。

“重一点？”身后的aplha意义不明地轻笑一声，抽出了插在后穴中的手指，转而扶上omega的腰。她垂眼看着突然得到了自由的后穴下意识的收缩，毫不犹豫地把已经憋地要爆炸了的腺体抵了上去。

“嗯呜……”远比手指粗大的腺体凶狠地挤入，一点一点撑开穴口所有的褶皱。后穴被进入的错乱混合着强烈的饱胀感刺激得omega胡乱地呻吟着，她的身体不断地颤抖，虚软的手在昂娜身上抓出了血痕。

安娜一声不吭，缓缓把粗大的腺体往里送。比前面更加紧致的后穴夹得她恨不得立刻把憋了半天的腺体全部送进去，可后穴更加娇嫩，加上本不是用来性交的地方，像前穴一样直接冲进去恐怕会伤到姐姐。

忍耐让alpha的信息素愈发暴躁，直接引爆了房间里另一位alpha。昂娜刚刚成年，本就年轻气盛，加上之前憋的几乎失去理智，被这信息素一挑，眼睛立刻就红了。她不管不顾地起身跪坐，逼着本来趴在她身上的omega也跪了起来，接着掐住姐姐的腰狠狠抽插起来。

体位的变化让后穴被迫吞下了所有腺体，前后都被完全地填满，加上花穴突然开始的凶狠抽插，艾莎只觉得自己几乎要窒息了。她潮红的脸上露出了难以忍受的表情，在完全空白的意识里紧紧抓住面前的alpha，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。

腺体突然被完全吞下，强烈的快感刺激地安娜尾椎骨都麻了。她闭了闭眼，勉强压着自己停顿了一下，给了姐姐一点适应的时间，随即扣住了omega的肩膀，腺体几乎完全抽出，又重重捅了回去。

两根粗大的腺体仅仅隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，以不同的频率捣弄，被夹在两位alpha中间的omega只觉得自己要被捣碎了。她抓着身前alpha的手无力的垂下，脸上满是不自知的泪痕，几乎要瘫成一滩水。

“太多了……不……呜……不要了……”在混乱的思绪里，omega弱声求饶。可两个在情欲里昏了头的alpha谁都没有听见，肉体碰撞的声音愈发密集。

腿间被完全满足的两张小嘴持续地传来多到无法承受的快感，艾莎失神地“看”着眼前的虚空，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角滴下，奶猫一样的有气无力地呻吟着。被掐住的腰，被紧扣着的肩膀，跪到僵硬的膝盖……这些触感都渐渐不分明了，唯一能被感知的只剩下被不断刺激的前后穴。不知过了多久，前后两个结几乎同时撑开来，大量热烫的液体汹涌而出，艾莎在强烈的快感中解脱地昏了过去。

“艾莎？”是父亲的声音……她迷迷糊糊地想着。“你还好吗？”

“我……”艾莎张了张嘴，才发现自己的声音嘶哑得不行。不，不仅仅是声音，松软的棉被下，身体不着寸缕，而且沉重酸软得几乎抬不起手，更不要说腿间似乎还残留着被狠狠进入的饱胀感。她猛地想起昨晚疯狂得几乎不真实的一切，吓得背后猛地出了一身冷汗：“我没事……”

“你的声音怎么这么哑？”艾格纳担心的声音响起：“爸爸现在要送安娜和阿娜去学校，我让昂娜那个小鬼先照顾你一下？”

艾莎下意识颤抖了一下：“不……”

“妹妹就该好好照顾姐姐嘛，不要老是害怕麻烦别人，嗯？小雪花？”艾格纳亲昵地揉了揉她的脑袋，还叫了小名逗弄了一下长女。接着，艾格纳的脚步声远去了，然后是关门声和悬浮车的启动声。

艾莎恐惧地缩在被子里，可那道脚步声还是走近了。接着，被子被掀开，布满吻痕、掐痕，甚至吻痕的玲珑女体裸露在了空气中。一只手抚上她腿间，轻轻摁了摁。

“嗯……”酥麻的快感让艾莎毫无防备地呻吟了一声，随即反应过来腿间饱胀感的来源：“这是……”

昂娜满意地看着把两个穴口堵得严严实实的振动棒：“反正没有标记就不会怀孕嘛……姐姐是我们三个人的，谁都不能标记，所以就让我们的东西一直留在姐姐身体里来作为标记吧……”

“不……昂娜，我们不能这样……我是你姐姐啊……”

“艾莎，你知道吗，当你说姐姐这两个字，总是让我特别、特别、特别想上了你。”昂娜俯下身附在艾莎耳边说，接着她若无其事地直起身，把被子重新给姐姐盖上：“艾莎到天快亮了才睡下呢，肯定累坏了，还是多休息吧。”

“可我的衣服……”

“裸睡可以获得更好的睡眠嘛！姐、姐。”昂娜有意在最后两个字加重了语气。她半是开玩笑，半是威胁地说道：“你再说话，我可就认为是希望和我，还有阿娜一起睡了。” 

艾莎瑟缩了一下，耳根微微红了。想到昂娜刚刚说的那句话，她顺从地闭上了眼睛。尽管还想着要等两个妹妹走了再去衣柜拿衣服穿，可过于疲惫的身体还是撑不住了，还没几分钟就沉入了梦乡。

昂娜听着她渐渐放缓的呼吸，眼神软了下来。她俯下身轻轻给姐姐掖了掖被角，手指隔空抚过微蹙的眉间。艾莎，这可仅仅是一个开头呢……

“希望你承受得了，姐姐。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室play+视频play
> 
> 不能接受者慎入
> 
> （太久没更新我不记得这地方该写啥了，就这么瞎搞一下吧）

“笃笃笃。”

敲门声响起，坐在书桌前的omega瑟缩了一下，脸上露出了恐惧的神色，又隐隐有些解脱。她扶着桌子颤巍巍站了起来，身后的椅面上一片水迹。她拿过桌子旁的手杖，支撑着自己朝门口走去。

“艾莎想我们了嘛？”先进来的阿娜扑过来，亲亲热热地搂住了姐姐。跟着的昂娜轻轻地带上门，打开了排气阀。

“阿娜……”艾莎松开手杖，柔顺地靠进了妹妹怀里。被折磨了半个多小时的omega仰起被情欲染得微粉的脸，蓝眼睛里氤氲着泪光：“停……停下来……”

“这个嘛……”昂娜掏出兜里粉红色的遥控器，在艾莎面前晃了晃。艾莎睁着无焦距的蓝眸，茫然地看向声源处，无措又无助的模样让昂娜眸子一沉，捏着遥控器的手不怀好意地轻轻往上一拨。

“唔嗯……不……不要……”体内陡然加快的震动让本就在绝顶边缘的omega剧烈颤抖起来。她紧紧抓住眼前人的衣服，抑制不住的呻吟从咬得微肿的唇间溢了出来：“停下……”

年纪最小的阿娜心疼地搂着几乎要瘫软在自己身上的长姐，抿着嘴轻轻摇了摇头。昂娜不满地啧声，却也意识到自己做的是有些太过，默不吭声关掉了遥控器。终于得以休息的omega腿软得几乎站不住，喘息着靠着身前的alpha，一句话都说不出来。

“走吧艾莎，该去洗澡了。”被最小的妹妹提醒，自尊心极强的alpha有些没脸。她丢下这句话，闷不吭声则走进浴室放水去了。阿娜爱怜地在姐姐潮红的脸上落下一个吻，扶着她向浴室走去。

浴室内，热水已经准备就绪了，暖气确保了体弱的omega不会在接下来的持久战里着凉。艾莎乖顺地脱下身上衣物，纤细脖颈上的黑色项圈露了出来。安娜留下的这个小玩意正是这么久以来alpha们敢肆无忌惮当着父母的面玩弄姐姐的主要原因，毕竟谁能想到一个已经湿的一塌糊涂的omega会一点信息素都没有散发出来呢？

“抱过来吧。”蹲在浴缸旁的alpha头也不会地说道。阿娜点点头，把已经身无寸缕的姐姐打横抱了起来。被抱起来的瞬间，omega不安地往妹妹怀里缩了缩。

雪白的酮体浸没在了温度适宜的热水中，温柔地抚慰着omega疲惫的身体，艾莎舒服地轻叹了口气，感受到身前身后alpha跨进来的动静后又不安地紧绷了一下。当初，一家之主把条件最好的房间分配给自己心爱的长女，可眼下这一切却便宜了alpha们。宽大的浴缸里放下三个人仍不显拥挤，阿娜轻柔地从背后靠了过来，手上却毫不留情掰开了omega的双腿。

尽管这早已不是第一次，被仅仅十五岁的妹妹用这种给小孩把尿的方式搂在怀里仍然让omega难堪地闭上了眼睛。随即，昂娜的手探了过来，一边轻轻揉动柔软的小腹，一边缓缓拔出了深埋体内的振动棒。被蹂躏了一下午的花穴一时不能闭合，下午射进去的白浊迫不及待地流了出来，很快逸散在了水里。纤长的手指探了进去，细细地做着清洁工作。

Omega无力地喘息着，认命地靠在妹妹怀里。可昂娜的动作突然停下了。接着，连那作乱的手指也离开了。背后的阿娜也抬起了埋在她颈间的头，浴室里突然的安静让她无端心慌，她下意识抓住了阿娜掰着自己腿的手臂。随即，不祥的预感被证实了，熟悉的声音响了起来：“什么事？”

艾莎下意识挣扎起来，强烈的羞耻感烧的她耳尖通红。屏幕那一端的alpha垂眸看着屏幕内不着寸缕的omega，默不吭声起身反锁了单人宿舍的门。

屏幕里那具柔软的身体是那样的熟悉，隔着屏幕仍能隐约闻到omega清新又甘甜的体香；可那烧红的眼角、洁白肌肤上斑驳的爱痕、懵懂茫然看过来的蓝色眼眸，情欲的颜色染在这干干净净的白纸上，看着却格外陌生，也……更激起了alpha天性中的征服欲。

“怎么，我不在，你们两个小鬼就什么都不会了？”安娜开口道，喉头微不可见地滚动了一下，嗓音已然喑哑下去。

“安娜……”目不能视的Omega扭头向声源处不安地求助。这看上去就像是一头被困在了陷阱之中的小鹿，懵然无知又慌不择路，居然向着猎人开口求饶——安娜下意识想着，心头猛然一痛。接着，她听到了自己分外冷酷的声音：“继续。”

“这不是想着你在外面什么都捞不着，给你饱饱眼福嘛！”本想看年长的alpha吃醋又无能为力的洋相，却反被一通嘲讽的昂娜不高兴地甩了甩手上的水珠，重新蹲了下去。纤细却有力的手指重新没入紧致的甬道。

“别看……嗯……”被迫向镜头展示自己最柔软脆弱的身体部位，强烈的羞耻感使得艾莎极力蜷缩起身子，却迫于身后alpha的桎梏无法实现。更糟糕地是，在挣扎中，光洁的背部不断地与阿娜摩擦，初尝禁果的小alpha很快兴奋了起来，粗重的喘息喷撒在后颈的腺体附近上，快感的电流顺着背部一直爬到脚底，激得身体一阵酥软，被昂娜的指尖玩弄的穴口颤抖着吐出一小口花液，与水截然不同的手感让身前的alpha露出一个坏笑。

“昂娜你看着点，别把阿娜憋坏了。”安娜提醒道。昂娜抬头看去，还未成年的alpha尚且还没有两个姐姐来得老练，那双蓝绿色的眼睛里满是与她怀中Omega一样的紧张与无所适从，却又在不经意间流露出alpha独有的凶狠与迫不及待。

“后面交给你清理，做得到吧？”得到肯定的回复，昂娜起身将姐姐抱进怀里，早已兴奋起来的性器顺着刚刚清理过的湿软甬道，深深地嵌入Omega的身体。艾莎下意识抱紧了身前的妹妹，双腿无力地搭在妹妹肩头，短促的惊叫化为了一声长长的呻吟，接着满脸通红地把脸埋进了妹妹颈间。

熟悉的黑色肛塞暴露在镜头前，接着被毫不留情地拔了出来。括约肌徒劳地收缩着，大量浊白液体滴落下来。虽然不是第一次这样，但失禁一样的感觉仍刺激得Omega呜咽了一声，烧红的眼角沁出了羞耻的泪珠。一个安抚的吻轻柔地落在尾椎骨的位置，艾莎敏感地颤抖了一下。

“别蹲下，直接用喷头洗。”安娜阻止了妹妹蹲下去的动作，接着对阿娜说道。艾莎惊得瞪大了眼睛，下一刻，温热的水柱已经无情地打在了挺翘的臀上，甚至是冲在了敏感的肠壁上：“啊啊啊……不行、不行，阿娜停、停下！”

“艾莎要洗干净，才、才能吃新的……”阿娜红着脸劝到，第一次学着两个姐姐说这种骚话，她紧张得甚至结巴了一下。但Omega的脸比她红得更厉害，几乎已经烧了起来。这是她最小的妹妹，她清楚地记得她刚刚出生，小小软软的手只能勉强地抓着她的一根手指；第一次说话，含糊不清地叫着“嗷莎”；刚刚开始学走路的时候，依赖地抓着她不放；在长大一点，总是大晚上溜进她房间缠着她讲故事。可现在，这个她看着长大的小家伙，长得比她更高更有力，却亲吻着她的尾椎，将刚刚分化的性器插进她的身体里。不应该是这样的……在头皮发麻地快感中，艾莎濒死一样地尖叫着，带坏了妹妹的罪恶感却硬生生在情欲中争得一席之地来。

屏幕另一端，安娜看着眼前淫乱的景象，终于忍耐不住地解开了裤头的拉链，粗大的腺体迫不及待地跳了出来。那Omega被两个亲生妹妹夹在中间，以相同的频率操弄着，白金色的发丝凌乱地散着，叫得那样脆弱而魅惑，能令世界上所有的alpha都为她发狂。她就着耳边的喘息呻吟草草撸动几下，将浊白的液体洒在手心，接着挂断了视频通话，转手取过桌面上的钥匙急匆匆朝车库走去。

而阿伦戴尔家的大别墅内，谁也没注意到黑掉的光脑屏幕。忍了半天终于能开始动的昂娜掐着姐姐的腰，将硬挺肿胀的性器狠狠捣进湿软的甬道中；身后的阿娜像和三姐较劲似的，双手揉弄着Omega胸前的柔软，身下也是一下比一下用力。两根同样粗大的性器一前一后地捣弄，艾莎感觉自己几乎要被凿穿了。她紧紧抓着妹妹的肩膀，指尖用力到发白，Omega的天性却使身体兴奋得几乎痉挛。她胡乱地呻吟喘息，痛苦又欢愉的泪水从那双剔透的蓝眼睛里不断滚落，让她看起来分外可怜而狼狈。

“艾莎觉得很愧疚吗？”昂娜突然开口道。艾莎的身体猛地紧绷，本就紧致的甬道绞地两个alpha几乎射出来。昂娜从这个紧绷里得到了答案，于是接着说了下去：“这不是艾莎的错……是、是我，”她停顿了一下，接着是一记更深的捣弄，怀里的Omega猝不及防地尖叫了出来：“是我们想要占有自己的姐姐很久了……是我们强迫了艾莎，艾莎没办法反抗的，不是吗？”她无视了姐姐带着喘息的否认，继续道：“可是大家都没错，因为艾莎本来就该是我们的，本来就该是我们的姐姐，是我们的Omega啊……”

“不是的……不是这样的……是我没有教好你们……”Omega哭着说道：“我是你们长姐，怎么……呃啊！”

“不对，艾莎跟我说，”阿娜手上的力道忍不住一重，柔软的乳峰上又添了几个指印。她又悔又愧地放轻了力道，接着说道：“就说……‘我是阿……妹妹的Omega’”

“不……不行……”怀里的Omega对这句话反应极大，几乎立刻就拒绝了。阿娜一副早有预料的样子，朝昂娜比了个眼色。这个眼神太像安娜了，昂娜想着。她有些惊奇地看着这个年幼的妹妹，身下却默契地跟着阿娜动了起来。

重新燃起的快感很快烧尽了艾莎的理智，浴室里重又响起了Omega甜软的呻吟。然而，眼看着就要抵达最高点，两位alpha却同时停了下来。

“哈啊……”深陷情欲的穴口难耐地吮吸着一动不动的腺体，可Omege却只是咬着唇有气无力地轻声喘息。炙热的欲火在体内灼烧着，可无法逃避的自责却沉沉压在她心上。她极力忽略身体里滚烫的异物，试图靠等待让那潮水褪去。

“呜！”不过几十息，两个alpha又动作起来，迅速将稍稍平静的身体重又撩拨起来。然而几十下抽插之后，Omega又被丢在了即将高潮的地方。反复几次之后，艾莎明显难受得紧了，不断挣扎着试图从妹妹怀里脱身，喘息也愈发地破碎起来。

“艾莎，说‘我是妹妹的Omega’”阿娜又一次在艾莎耳边诱哄道。姐姐再不妥协，她真的要忍不住了。又湿又软的花穴不断吮吸着腺体，可她却只能动那么几下，憋得她眼睛都红了。

“我……我是妹妹的……嗯……Omega……”艾莎无意识地喃喃道。话音刚落，前后同时开始的凶猛抽插便已狂风骤雨般袭来。她有气无力地哑声呻吟，渐渐失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来在后面准备加一个安娜回来之后四个人一起看小电影，小电影内容是Elsa失去意识之后发生的事情，然后中间插一个妈妈进来送水果，但是我写来不及了所以删掉了这个情节。大概率不会补了（爬开）
> 
> 后面还有一章！这次是双更，因为ao3墙了之后我更新实在不方便，所以尽量放在一起更新。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有把尿play  
> （群里前几天聊这个把我xp唤醒了）
> 
> 不能接受者慎入

“艾莎？你睡了吗？爸爸想找你谈谈。”艾格纳敲了大女儿的房门。

“还没有，爸爸。”艾莎的声音从门内传来，声音却略微有些沙哑。艾格纳轻轻转动门把手，却在看清门内景色的瞬间皱起了眉头。

“阿娜，你已经分化一年了，是个大孩子了，不要老缠着姐姐。”

艾格纳自认自己算是全世界最幸福的父亲了。安娜稳重，昂娜活泼，最小的阿娜虽然仍显童稚，却也渐渐有了能独当一面的风范。唯一美中不足，也一直是他最大心结的是没能给艾莎一双健康的眼睛。

他至今仍然记得长女刚出生时，那双眼睛是那样澄澈而明亮，以至于他完全无法接受医生那句“天生目盲”。他魔怔了一样按第一继承人的模式去教导她，年幼的艾莎很快展露了自己惊人的天赋，这使他欣喜若狂的同时又痛苦万分。越陷越深的他试图给以艾莎的聪慧争取本该属于她的权力，为此不惜与族内的老家伙们对着干，险些酿造了阿伦戴尔家族覆灭的祸事。他和妻子迫于无奈生下安娜，接着考虑到安娜掌权后很难兼顾照顾姐姐和家族产业，又生下了昂娜和阿娜。

幸运的是，三个妹妹都和他预想的一样，相当维护和爱护她们共同的姐姐。但这又产生了新的烦恼：这三个alpha都太粘姐姐了，尤其是最小的阿娜。他看着把姐姐紧紧抱在怀里的阿娜，忍不住叹了口气。不过，这也让他意识到小女儿是真的长大了，她抱着Omega放在腿上，头还比姐姐高上一节，衬得Omega都有些过于娇小了。

“就缠着姐姐！”阿娜转过头来，有些无赖地说道。艾格纳忽略了心底的怪异感，无奈失笑：“刚说你长大了，现在看来还是个孩子！”

听到那句“孩子”，艾莎的身体微不可觉地颤抖了一下，裙下的花穴下意识将体内的异物咬得更紧。随即，在艾格纳看不见的一侧，一只手顺着腰侧摸了上来，在乳峰边缘漫不经心地轻抚。阿娜毫无破绽的声音跟着响起，她撒娇一样叫道：“艾莎！”

“没事的，爸爸。”艾莎稳住声线，温柔地应和着妹妹。艾格纳的心软了下来。昂娜也出去读大学之后，家里只剩下了艾莎和阿娜，两个人多多相处也不是坏事。只可惜阿娜和她那两个姐姐一样分化成了alpha，否则他巴不得两个人天天黏在一起。

像是看出来艾格纳的动摇，阿娜撒娇道：“爸爸！在外面我们会注意保持距离的。家里又没有别人！”

“唉……好吧。”艾格纳见艾莎跟着点头，只能答应下来：“那爸爸走了，你们俩也早点休息。阿娜好好照顾姐姐，听到没有？”

门刚合上，刚刚还一脸乖巧的alpha面色一变，掐着姐姐纤细的腰，又深又重地顶弄起来。嘴上也不安分地在Omega纤细的脖颈上烙下炙热的吻。

“门……嗯……哈啊……”想到门还没有反锁，艾莎忍不住挣扎起来。可被亵玩了整整一年的身体是那样敏感，很快就被潮水般地情欲冲得筋酥骨软。

“那就让他看看我是怎么照顾他最疼爱的长女吧。”alpha恶劣而挑衅的话语在耳边响起。Omega的身体猛然僵直，一波水液打在了凶狠的腺体上，alpha猝不及防地射了出来。

“嗯……”高潮后的Omega被又烫又胀的感觉激得一抖，却仅仅无力地轻声呻吟了一声。她精疲力竭地伏在桌面上喘息，却激起了alpha更深的欲望。

“我带艾莎去锁门，好不好？”alpha诱哄道。她不等几乎软成一滩水的Omega回答，便将怀里的长姐拉起来转了一圈。怀里的Omega发出一声长长的悲鸣，却只能乖乖地着盘住alpha的腰，把自己固定在阿娜身上。

短短十几步，艾莎只觉得自己在天堂与地狱中沉浮。粗而烫的腺体将她牢牢钉在妹妹身上，走动将那腺体不断地往身体里钉得更深，几乎顶入宫口。她哀哀地呻吟，可铁石心肠的alpha却丝毫不为所动——不，还是有所动的，那腺体明显地涨了一圈，胀得她几乎要喘不过气。花穴几乎失禁一样往下滴水，硬生生从椅子到门口滴出一条水路来。

“两只手都用来抱艾莎了，没办法锁门呢。”阿娜将怀里的不断发抖的Omega抵在门上，凑近她耳边低声道：“要不还是回去吧？”

“我、我来锁！”艾莎惊恐道。她松开圈着阿娜脖子的手，在背后摸索起来。她的手好几次摸到门锁，可来不及上锁，就被alpha愈加凶狠的顶弄顶开来。

“轻点……阿娜轻点……”艾莎哀求道。身前的alpha果然停滞了一下，艾莎趁机把门反锁上了。阿娜懊悔地啧了一声，索性舍弃了逗弄姐姐的心思，大开大合地操弄起来。

“停、停下……”可眼见两人即将一起攀上巅峰，阿娜哪里肯停。她只当这是姐姐一贯的欲拒还迎，反而顶得更有力起来。

“停下、停下！”Omega一反常态地不断哀鸣，声音里已然带上了哭腔。阿娜心里一惊，不顾几乎要爆炸的腺体，急忙停了下来。

“我要上厕所……”艾莎破罐子破摔地把自己埋进妹妹怀里，含含糊糊说道。阿娜一颗心落回肚子里，却忍不住起了坏心。她抱着姐姐走进一边的浴室。

“阿娜，把我放下来就可以……”艾莎感觉妹妹不动了，忍不住小声催促道。然而阿娜却将她的身体转了过去，双手把在了她的腿弯处。

“唔……”旋转带来的快感更加剧了膀胱的压力，艾莎紧紧抓住妹妹的手臂，指尖用力到发白。然而更让她难为情的是这个姿势代表的意义。尽管这一年里她可以说是完全丧失了作为姐姐的尊严，可被还未成年的妹妹像个没有自理能力的孩子一样抱着把尿还是头一遭。强烈的羞耻感甚至暂时压下了叫嚣的生理需求，明明涨得难受，那一块的肌肉却怎么也无法放松下来。

“阿娜……”生理需求得不到满足的感觉比被卡在高潮边缘更折磨人，被逼到绝境的Omega在巨大的压力下软弱地哀求着妹妹，试图让她把自己放下。可她徒劳无功的低声哀求却被淹没在了alpha不怀好意的话语中。

“姐姐以前也这样照顾过我吧？让我想想该怎么做呢？”alpha话音里满是浮夸的思索，在痛苦中挣扎的Omega却当了真，她喘息着反驳，心下却泛起苦涩。在她分化为软弱无力的Omega之前，妹妹们确实都由她照顾；可像这种容易磕碰的事，她这样天生目盲的人又怎么敢将妹妹置于危险之中？

“嘘……“耳边的嘘声打断了她的思索，Omega的小腹猛地收缩了一下，刚刚被忽略的胀痛感又卷土重来。更为过分的是，alpha改用一只手搂住她的两条腿，空出来的手在已是不堪重负的小腹上时轻时重地摁压起来。这完全击破了Omega的防线。她只觉得身下一松，温热的液体不受控制，断断续续地流了下来。

液体滴落在马桶中的声音带来的巨大羞耻感几乎将艾莎完全淹没。她紧紧捂住脸，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里大串大串的泪水落下，喘息里混入了啜泣的声音，哭得眼角鼻尖都泛起了红色。

“艾莎？“alpha的表情慌乱起来。她承认逼着姐姐在自己面前上厕所是鬼迷心窍，无论是掌下仍在抽搐痉挛的柔软小腹，还是看着姐姐像个幼儿一样完全地依赖着自己，这都让她的掌控欲得到了前所未有的满足。可再不哄哄姐姐可能就要哭到脱水了，她只好忍痛开口：”没有下一次了，艾莎原谅我好不好？“

“……“怀里人沉默着不肯说话，只是在她抽出一旁的纸巾擦拭之后扭头埋进了她怀里。这种别扭的姿势绝对不会舒服，可她根本不敢就这样将姐姐转过来抱着，更不要说继续做下去了。她低下头小声问道：”艾莎？要我抽出来吗？“

怀里的Omega微微点头。阿娜托着那挺翘的臀缓缓将仍然硬挺着的腺体从Omega湿软的小穴中抽出来，那仍然昂扬着的腺体仿佛在对她怒目而视，可她只能违心地抱着姐姐快步朝床走去。

只是，在她试图将Omega放到床上去的时候遇到了困难。艾莎紧紧搂着她，像只鸵鸟一样将头埋在她颈间。看来连冲个冷水澡的机会都没有了，阿娜在心里叹了口气，然后掀开被子抱着Omega躺了进去。至于第二天从姐姐房间里出来怎么解释？这不是听爸爸的话，好好照顾姐姐嘛！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续是阿娜试图哄着姐姐再来一次：“其实那样没什么的，艾莎。”  
> 然后被恢复过来的艾莎冷待了整整一天，整个人怂成飞机耳猫猫（。
> 
> 最后搞一章户外估计就完事了，然后就去更十一，但是啥时候写完真的说不准

**Author's Note:**

> 番外争取开学前搞出来


End file.
